Stampfenden Ameisen
by KSB GiygaShade
Summary: "Los humanos son como hormigas, cualquiera puede pisotearlos." Serie de OneShots y drabbles que giran en torno a Johan Liebert. ¿Te atreves a leer la verdadera historia del monstruo sin nombre? ¡Reviews Plz!
1. Gewinner und Verlierer

¡Pusssshh! Aparecí después de dos meses sin NINGUN fic. Comprendan, pasé por el peor bloqueo del siglo y cosas :c pero bueno, he regresado y no me iré. No, señores, NO ME PIENSO IR!

aún no termino de ver Monster, pero el anime me tiene más intrigada que nada. Por no decir que ha sido el ÚNICO anime que ha puesto así. Me encanta Johan, AMO A JOHAN, ya saben que yo siempre tengo una obsesión nada bonita con los asesinos.

Anyway, mi nueva serie de Oneshots :3 espero que les gusten. Pienso explayarme mucho, Johan es uno de esos villanos que tienen muuuuuucho jugo que sacar (como Porky Minch ;D)

vale vale, puede que el fic tenga un poco de contenido fuerte. ;D pero pienso hacerlo más psicológico que nada. q_q espero que haya reviews y así sa,d nsadsafbwenhasfdmlwke,ghrt

Stampfenden Ameisen literalmente en Aleman significa "Pisando Hormigas"

D I S C L A I M E R !

La hermosa GENIAL y EMOCIONANTE historia de MONSTER es obra del mega Master Naoki Urasawa! Salve! Salve!

... por cierto, primer fic que publico en la sección de anime y eso.

* * *

><p><em>GiygaShade's<em>

_Stampfenden Ameisen_

_I_

_Gewinner und Verlierer_

—¡Ya nos hemos cansado de jugar futbol!

—Y de jugar a dominar el mundo.

—De leer cuentos.

—Por favor, enséñanos otro juego.

Deja los libros en el escritorio y se acerca a la ventana para observar la verde inmensidad de los campos aledaños. Suspira y sus ojos azules no cambian de apariencia. Los pequeños entre confundidos y enojados se levantan de los asientos para ir en su dirección, él sólo arquea su brazo, levanta su dedo índice y gira la muñeca. Los pequeños se detienen más él aún no les devuelve la mirada, como si los niños le molestaran en algo. Baja un poco la cabeza para encontrarse de nuevo con los campos y observa más allá detenidamente pasar a las personas.

_Son cómo hormigas._

—¡Vamos! Queremos jugar algo nuevo.

Levanta su vista al cielo, se avecina una tormenta. Por el momento hay un sol intenso que indica el clímax de la primavera. Clava su vista en los árboles cercanos y se da cuenta de que hay un ligero viento soplando hacia el norte. Le llega una idea a la mente, no cualquier idea, la de todo un genio. La vida es una guerra ¿No? En la vida siempre hay ganadores y perdedores ¿Qué si sólo el mundo fuera de ganadores? ¿Y si esos ganadores perdieran contra otros ganadores? Preguntas filosóficas que sólo se pueden responder con la práctica. Pero ¿Quién puede ponerlo en práctica? Sólo él, vamos, un pequeño experimento no hará daño… o al menos, no mucho.

—Niños, el mundo es sólo para ganadores—les dice, sin ni siquiera voltearles a ver, los pequeños se sobresaltan y dan un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Él abre la ventana y deja que el viento del sur ondee su perfecto cabello rubio—, ¿Me equivoco?

Los infantes niegan con la cabeza y se miran unos con otros, al parecer no entienden que es lo que acaba de plantear su querido maestro, sin embargo, comienzan a temblar. ¿Qué clase de sensaciones están presenciando? Ninguna, eso es todo, no hay una emoción en ellos, deben bloquear todo tipo de sentimientos.

—¿Todos ustedes son ganadores? —pregunta, aún no quita su mirada de la fila de hormigas que viene y va del otro lado de la calle.

Los niños asienten aunque él no puede verlos.

—Se equivocan, entre ustedes hay perdedores ó, quizá todos lo sean. ¿Saben cual es la forma de saberlo? ¿Quieren saber si son ganadores o perdedores?

Vuelven a intercambiar miradas y asienten de nuevo. Algunos tragan saliva, otros quieren salir de ahí corriendo pero algo se los impide, unos cuantos sienten emociones indescriptibles, están más que excitados ante eso; y otros, otros simplemente no muestran ninguna emoción.

—¿Cuál es la forma de saberlo?

Los pequeños se quedan mudos por unos cuantos minutos hasta que uno de los mayores decide hablar.

—¿Con un partido de Futbol?

Una sonrisa que no emite ninguna emoción se materializa en el rostro del maestro, quién parece estarlo disfrutando inconcientemente. Mira de nuevo a la gente que le antoja a hormigas y se pregunta qué tan manipulable es el mundo.

—No, esa es una forma banal. ¿Quieren saberlo verdaderamente?

Tragan saliva de nuevo y asienten silenciosamente, él maestro ahora tiene sus ojos posados en un avión que se pasea rápidamente por los cielos de la ciudad, pronto llegará a su destino, puesto a que está disminuyendo considerablemente su altura. Nadie del otro lado de la acera se da cuenta de ello, sólo los niños pequeños que juegan en el campo. En ese momento el mundo da la impresión de siempre estar en paz, a sabiendas de que eso no es verdad, el mundo siempre está en una constante lucha por lo que sea. Ganadores luchando contra perdedores, ganadores que se demuestran perdedores ante otros ganadores. Un círculo vicioso que ha existido desde el principio de los tiempos.

—Síganme.

Todos asienten y salen del aula en dirección a los campos. Él no les dirige ninguna palabra, mucho menos ellos a él, el trayecto es silencioso, da la impresión de que caminan por los pasillos de la pequeña escuela para encontrarse con su muerte segura. Hacen una fila perfecta liderada obviamente por él; Son sólo un grupo de hormigas encabezadas por un joven más perfecto, por alguien que podría pisotear a cualquier humano con sólo una palabra. Camina con las manos por detrás y lleva una serena sonrisa que estremece a cualquiera. Él es, él es como un Mesías.

Salen y se topan con el gigantesco jardín, es la hora del día en la que no hay nadie jugando en ellos. Todo un campo sólo para esa clase. Cerca hay unas largas y estrechas banquitas sin respaldo, en las que usualmente se sientan los maestros para observar las actividades de sus alumnos. Él se ha sentado muchas veces en ellos y ahora los guía en esa dirección. Los pequeños intercambian miradas y encogen los hombros, es, sin lugar a dudas, uno de los comportamientos más extraños que ha tenido en los últimos días. Pero vale, así es él, y eso es lo que lo hace la persona más emocionante sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Observen con atención.

Se sube a la banca con cuidado para no caerse, los niños quedan atónitos ante ello. Él cierra los ojos y extiende sus brazos para tomar equilibrio, poco a poco comienza a caminar, primero lentamente pero mientras más se acerca al final, más rápido lo hace. Justo antes de llegar al final de esa banca, da un pequeño salto y cae en la otra, no ha cambiado su expresión en ningún momento. No siente miedo, no siente emoción, así es, en ese pequeño trayecto estrecho que los niños observan con detenimiento no demuestra ningún tipo de sentimiento humano. El viento del sur ondea su rubio y perfecto cabello, abre lentamente sus ojos de perfecto azul y se encuentra con los pequeños más que impresionados. Les emite una sonrisa leve y baja con un salto.

—¡Johan! ¿Es que acaso eso es un nuevo juego? —dice uno de los niños, acercándose más y más. Él aún no quita su mirada del cielo, obviamente ya no está el avión, ahora sólo hay pequeñas parvadas de pájaros—, ¡Johan! ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Me pregunto… Qué se sentirá ser un pájaro. —el viento ondea mucho más fuerte su cabello, en ese momento el mundo queda en silencio y se envuelven en él, como si el tiempo se detuviera. Están hipnotizados ante el azul infinito de sus pupilas.

Nadie contesta, pasan los minutos. De nuevo hay miradas de duda entre los críos.

—Quiero que suban —continuó, como olvidando la frase anterior—dos de ustedes, uno de cada lado. —los pequeños levantan sus brazos emocionados gritando con júbilo "¡Yo!", él elige a los niños con los que se encuentra su vista primero—suban a la banca, uno de cada lado.

Ambos lo hacen, tambalean para no caerse. Ya que encuentran el equilibrio adecuado levantan sus brazos, evitándolo de nuevo.

—Cierren sus ojos—les dice, ellos sólo asienten y lo hacen—. Ahora, caminen hasta encontrarse uno con otro. Vamos, no tengan miedo.

Caminan lentamente, sienten que en cualquier momento se van a caer y sin embargo, no hay miedo alguno. Es como si en ese momento perdieran todas sus emociones para atravesar esa estrecha banca que pareciera ser un tipo de cuerda floja. El de la izquierda da un mal paso y cae, raspándose la rodilla. El que queda arriba abre sus ojos rápidamente para encontrarlo en el suelo. Una extraña sensación de victoria le llena el alma.

—¿Qué sientes, Martin? —indaga el maestro, mientras le extiende la mano para ayudarle a bajar, ni siquiera presta atención a que la pierna del otro niño está sangrando.

—Me siento bien, como si hubiera ganado al…

—Ganaste. Al menos aquí. —le interrumpe fríamente al mismo tiempo que lanza una mirada despectiva al otro niño.

Al pequeño se le iluminan los ojos, sonríe y comienza a saltar de la emoción.

—¿Eso quiere decir que soy un ganador.

El maestro niega con la cabeza y dirige su mirada al cielo otra vez, más allá hay un edificio muy alto apenas en construcción. Sí, esa es la respuesta. Lo que demuestra quién es un ganador o no. Sonríe fugazmente.

—Ganaste aquí, más no eres el ganador. Escuchen niños —los abraza y los acerca cada vez más a él—, el ganador debe aniquilar al perdedor. Es decir, que el perdedor ya no exista más. Aquí, por ejemplo, Otto sigue vivo sólo que con un raspón en la rodilla.

—… Pero ¿Cómo eliminamos al perdedor?

Sonríe, otra vez el cabello se ondea con el viento.

—Este juego define quienes son los elegidos y quienes no. Sin embargo, no se puede jugar con simples bancas, se necesita algo más complejo. Algo que indique quién es pieza clave, quién no. Quién puede pisotear hormigas, quién no—señala el edificio en obras—. ¿Ven ese edificio? En una altura así podrían definirlo. Jugar a lo mismo, pero en el tejado. El que queda arriba es un ganador, el que cae, no está hecho para sobrevivir en el mundo. Cuando ganen, es como si regresaran a la vida. El mundo habrá cambiado para ustedes.

—¡Johan! ¡Eso es cruel!

Hormigas… simples hormigas que se pueden pisotear.

—No, no lo es, sólo demuestra quién es el _elegido_ para vivir. El que gana una ronda, debe jugar contra el ganador de otra, porque entre ellos también hay un perdedor y así sucesivamente. ¿Quieren hacerlo?

Minutos de silencio en los que se detiene a observar a la gente del otro lado de la acera. Gente feliz, triste, con miedo, eufórica y demás. Vidas humanas que no han demostrado ser ni ganadoras ni perdedoras, que viven en la sombra de aquel que los pisotea y manipula. Meros soldados al servicio de una reina que también se puede pisotear.

—¡Yo quiero intentarlo! Johan siempre tiene razón en lo que dice, ¿Por qué dudaríamos de él esta vez? ¡Vamos!

Todos sonríen y asienten.

—¡Yo voy a demostrar que soy un ganador!

—¡No, yo soy un ganador!

El maestro vuelve a sonreír y esta vez lo acompaña con una risa. Es emocionante como siguen las palabras de la persona a la que admiran sin importar que ésta los pisotee. Es más que gratificante ver esas sonrisas que saben que en cualquier momento tendrán su final. Es, es espléndido lo influenciable que puede llegar a ser el cerebro humano. Algo así sólo puede ser obra de un monstruo y ¿Qué otro monstruo que no sea él?

Así, pasan las horas hasta que termina el tiempo de escuela, Él coge sus libros, cierra las cortinas y se prepara para salir del aula, ya no hay ningún niño cerca. Examina una última vez el salón y sale de ahí. Las cosas a partir de ese día se pondrían cada vez más y más inquietantes, oh, y ahora que se ve cómo el experimento se mueve en las mentes de sus alumnos. No puede esperar algo mejor. Sale del aula y justo cuando da la vuelta para cerrarla se encuentra con uno de sus alumnos.

—¡Te demostraré que soy un ganador!

Él sólo le sonríe.

—Demuéstramelo, seré muy feliz si tú eres un elegido.

Camina por un callejón de la media ciudad de Munich, en dirección a la casa de ese maldito millonario de Schward, normalmente ese no es el camino que toma pero ese día pasará algo, está más que seguro de ello. Pero ¿Qué? Ni se lo pregunta, porque sabe a lo que se refiere. Los edificios en esa parte de la ciudad son considerablemente altos, en realidad, todos los edificios de la ciudad son considerablemente altos pero ahí están los más peculiares de todos, la zona de departamentos. Más de la mitad de sus alumnos viven allí.

Saca una manzana de su bolsillo y comienza a comerla, le encanta como escurre el jugo entre sus labios, es una sensación digna de un fetiche. Extiende su vista al cielo, no hay nada fuera de lo normal. No, aún no. Ve como pasan las nubes, la tormenta cada vez está mas cerca y parece que será un tremendo diluvio, aún quedan horas de paz. Sigue caminando por esos callejones que aún recuerdan a la guerra. Ya casi es el momento de que los juegos comiencen. Da otra mordida a su manzana, imaginando que lo que se está comiendo es el mundo.

Va a paso muy lento porque en cualquier momento se va a dar es espectáculo y quiere estar en primera fila cuando suceda el primero. Entonces, su experimento estará completo y le demostrará al mundo que en cualquier cosa, él siempre tiene la razón.

Del edificio de la izquierda ve una silenciosa silueta caer rápidamente, justo eso era lo que esperaba. Y vaya que si está en primera fila. Cae en picada, los segundos se convierten en horas, no puede ver expresión de terror en el rostro del niño, no hay ninguna expresión, no emite ningún sonido. Ni un solo grito. Todo lo ahoga al ver que se golpeará contra el concreto de la calle, quedando ahí para siempre. La decepción de darse cuenta de que no es uno de los elegidos para vivir en el cruel mundo. El alivio de que el sufrimiento que se le avecina va a acabar.

Muerde su manzana otra vez, el eco de un cruel estruendo en el concreto es música para él. Ese experimento ha sido todo un éxito. La sangre se riega por el suelo y sus zapatos se manchan, él rápidamente se quita de ahí. Voltea a ver al cielo otra vez, logra distinguir a una silueta sonriente, uno de sus alumnos que acaba de ser el ganador. Pero ¿Volverá a serlo? Le da curiosidad el perdedor así que se acerca un poco más al cuerpo y lo observa detenidamente. El mismo niño que dos horas antes le había dicho que sería un ganador.

Humanos, creyéndose los ganadores siempre.

_Qué lástima._

_ENDE_

* * *

><p><em>Primer Oneshot fue inspirado en el capítulo 63 del manga. No recuerdo bien que capítulo del anime es. Sin duda, uno de los mejores.<em>

_sañ dmjwefrwer AMO MONSTER! los veo después  
><em>


	2. Es war einmal im Dezember

__Después de varias semanas, por fin lo continué. Es que primero debía terminar el anime. Ya, justo ayer lo hice. Al final me quedé de ¿Y ahora qué haré con mi vida? y me dieron ganas de volverlo a ver, eso haré, pero después.

Supuestamente debería estar estudiando historia, pero cuando estoy examenes siempre me llega la inspiración.

Esta vez venía de la mano de una canción, "Once upon on december" del soundtrack de Anastasia, no sé por qué. así que decidí ponerle así al capítulo.

Oh dios, me deprimo ;_;

y aún faltan muchos más OneShots y así!

D I S C L A I M E R

Steiner el Magnifico y todo lo demás le pertenece a Naoki Urasawa. ESE HOMBRE ES DIOS.

* * *

><p><em>GiygaShade's<em>

_Stampfenden Ameisen_

_II_

_Es war einmal im Dezember._

_Nieve…_

_Mira, hermano, ¡Nieve!_

La primera nevada del invierno anuncia que este año el frío será más mortífero. No importa, porque nos tenemos uno a otro en esta ciudad llena de caras hipócritas, caras desconocidas. Gente que camina sin llevar un rumbo.

_Nieve…_

_Mira, hermana, ¡Nieve!_

Veo en tu rostro el mío, somos dos copos de nieve extraviados en este mundo lleno de decepción, de dolor. Dos copos que hacen todo lo posible para no caer en el piso y formar parte de un bulto que inevitablemente se derretirá.

Sonríes y me llevas a la ventana, comparto tu gesto. No pueden vernos juntos, porque creen que yo no existo, que yo soy tú. Y aún así, estamos frente al cristal observando a los demás niños jugar con la nieve, ellos se alejan. Lo que daríamos por salir a atrapar copos con nuestra lengua. Más bien, lo que daríamos por ser como los demás, por no tener que vivir en esta situación tan difícil. Al igual que tú, quisiera ya no ocultarme.

Cuando uno sale, el otro no puede salir. No podemos jugar juntos en la calle, tenemos que ser un alma solitaria fuera de nuestra casa mientras que el otro se queda leyendo los cuentos de esa persona que tanto daño nos ha hecho. Nuestra vida nunca será normal. A menos de que nosotros nos armemos de valor y cambiemos esto. Y es que no podemos, aún somos débiles, tan débiles que nos derretiríamos en un mundo como el de allá afuera, lleno de tristeza.

Mejor quedarnos aquí, construyéndonos recuerdos felices que son utópicos a nuestros ojos. No hay que pensar en nuestra madre, ella no entiende como nos sentimos, no, como te sientes tú. Sólo estamos tú y yo, provenimos de un pueblo que parece sacado de un cuento de hadas. Sólo nosotros dos contra el mundo.

Lo sé, quieres tocar la nieve, acostarte en ella, hacer un ángel. Lo que añoras es sonreír después de todos los momentos dolorosos que has pasado. ¿Por qué no? Sal a la calle y diviértete, yo no podré ir contigo, ya sabes por qué. Sin embargo, anda, que la gélida nieve que se acumula en la calle cure todas tus heridas, tanto psicológicas como físicas.

Ah, yo también quisiera ser curado por la primera nevada, más, yo no puedo hacerlo. Y si uno de nosotros tiene que salir a la calle, esa serás tú. Porque eres más importante que yo en todos los aspectos. Sin ti, mi vida no tendría sentido. Anda, ve, sal. Yo te observaré desde aquí. Quiero verte atrapar copos de nieve con la lengua, quiero verte acostada en el blanco perfecto, quiero verte extender tus piernas y brazos para crear un ángel perfecto, como tú; quiero verte sonreír inocentemente otra vez.

Te quitas el camisón, tu cuerpo es casi igual al mío, sólo nuestro sexo cambia. Eres perfecta, eres el ser más perfecto. Y yo, yo sólo soy tu sombra. Tienes un profundo rasguño en tu hombro izquierdo, la herida que te recuerda a tu dolorosa huída de la mansión teñida de rojo. A partir de ese día, no has podido sonreírme honestamente, sientes que las sonrisas no sirven de nada en este mundo. Te equivocas. Cambias tu ropa rápidamente y te vistes con un vestido rosado, llevas unas mallas blancas y botas de nieve. Te ves hermosa en esa ropa. A mí me encantaría tener un traje de invierno, no puedo, porque tengo que ser como tú.

Ya verás, algún día tú y yo nos iremos juntos de aquí, recorreremos el mundo hasta encontrar un lugar para los dos. Sólo para los dos. Un pueblo sacado de un cuento de hadas, de nuestro propio cuento de hadas. Un cuento que sólo nosotros vamos a escribir, que no compartiremos con nadie. Por ahora, sal y húndete en la nieve, en el frío invierno de Praga. Que la nevada lave todas tus tristezas. Eso quieres, ¿No? Pues, eso es lo que quiero yo.

Bajas las escaleras rápidamente, yo te extiendo el brazo y te doy un adiós. Mientras abres la puerta dices que no te alejarás de la casa. Eso es lo que yo espero y sin embargo, también quiero que te alejes, que huyas. No sabes qué aberraciones pueden pasar aquí, no quiero que lo presenciaste hace apenas unas semanas suceda de nuevo. Por favor, vete de aquí. Yo no importo, tú sí. Que seas feliz.

Me dirijo de nuevo a la ventana y te observo detenidamente. Eres un ángel venido a la tierra que no tiene por qué sufrir. Volteas, nuestros ojos se encuentran y ambos sonreímos. Te agachas y tomas un poco de nieve con tus manos desnudas y la avienta hacia arriba, dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Te acuestas y creas un ángel de nieve con tu silueta. Cuando te pones de pie para apreciarlo, yo ya lo hice. Esa silueta no es sólo la tuya, sino también la de un ángel que quiere huir de todo el sufrimiento.

Caen más copos, comienzas a dar vueltas alegremente, simulando a una bailarina de ballet. Cómo desearía verte en un recital, a sabiendas de que eso es imposible. Tú jamás entrarás a clases y yo jamás saldré de aquí. Estamos atrapados en una burbuja desde que nacimos. Sigues bailando, me contengo las ganas de llorar. Quisiera estar contigo allá abajo, sonriéndote y dando vueltas contigo. Quiero salir, añoro salir.

Tanto qué no lo soporto. Ya no lo aguanto.

Me alejo de la ventana, corro al ropero, me pongo uno de tus suéteres tejidos y me cambió las pantuflas. Corro hacia las escaleras, las bajo emocionadamente. Me dirijo a la puerta, giro rápidamente el picaporte y me encuentro con un mundo completamente diferente.

Por primera vez en la vida me siento vivo…

Por primera vez me siento libre…

Me extiendes la mano, yo la tomo. Comenzamos a dar vueltas, puedo intuir que por fin estás feliz, por fin sientes eso que tanto te hacía falta. Por fin vuelves a ser tú. Haces como si te olvidaras de todo, sí, te olvidas de todo. No más dolor, no más tristeza, no más miedo. Sólo estamos nosotros dos en una inmensa ciudad dónde las caras desconocidas e hipócritas se pasean. Sólo tú y yo, no necesitamos más.

El mundo sólo para ti y para mi….

Que los demás sean nuestra pequeña granja de hormigas…

Siento una mirada, hay alguien en la ventana. Es madre, que no puede contenerse y rompe en llanto, ella también sufre, más nosotros sufrimos aún más.

Volvemos a acostarnos en la nieve.

Cuando nos ponemos de pie, me doy cuenta de que tu silueta es un ángel.

Y la mía es la de un monstruo que apenas está naciendo.


End file.
